FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram illustrating a traditional resistive touch panel 10, which includes an upper panel 102, a lower panel 102 and some insulating materials 106 dispersed between the two panels. When the resistive touch panel is under external stress, the stress-receiving zone of the upper panel contacts the lower panel 104, thereby a touched location can be determined by detecting electrical signals between the two panels.
FIG. 1B is a schematic diagram illustrating a traditional 4-terminal resistive touch panel with four terminals connecting to different sides of the upper and lower panels 102 and 104. Additionally, FIG. 1C is a schematic diagram illustrating a traditional 5-terminal resistive touch panel with one terminal connecting the upper panel 102 while the other four terminals connecting to the four corners of the lower panels 104.
The 4-terminal or 5-terminal resistive touch panel needs to be connected to a controller, which is usually done through a connection head. However, there are many different ways of connecting the touch panel and the connection head due to different manufacturers.